


Hair & Swords

by The_Little_Sister_Of_Reyn



Series: Loading... [1]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Little_Sister_Of_Reyn/pseuds/The_Little_Sister_Of_Reyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>go help Sephiroth with paper work they said<br/>It will be fun they said</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair & Swords

Sephiroth was getting his hair brushed for the 7th time today by (Name). She had been going from his office, to other offices taking paperwork here and there. And now she was back and once again combing his hair. And Sephiroth couldn't say he didn't like it, she was very gentle with his hair which he loved. But she did get a little carried away at times and tried to style his hair. Which he would slap her hand away and give her another job.

Now why was she even in Sephiroth's office, being his slave was beyond her. Genesis and Angeal had convinced her to help him with his paperwork. Sephiroth had happily declined the offer when she did enter the room but she still stayed there because she wanted to help.

And now, 4 hours later, brushing his hair with a small smile gracing her lips. 

(Name) moved from behind his chair and moved some completed paperwork to the side then sitting down in its place. Sephiroth stared at her and relaxed when she took his comb and combed the bangs that frame his (gorgeous) face. He watched her as she did this, she didn't seem to notice or just didn't really care. She furrowed her brows as she concentrated fully on his hair. So when Genesis had knocked and entered she was completely oblivious to the fact that he was standing right beside where she was sitting.

"Good evening (Name)." Both men chuckle when she jumped and looked at Genesis. She smiled at him nonetheless.

"Hey Gen," she giggled and pushed his shoulder playfully. "Don't sneak up on me like that. I could have combed Seph's eye out." Genesis chuckled and handed Sephiroth some more paperwork before leaving them once again. (Name) once again resumed combing his hair.

Once she was happy with the bangs, she got back up and went behind him once more and brushed his hair just to confirm there were no knots. She smiled at her work and set his brush and comb back in the drawer where she found them.

"What would you like me to do now?" She giggled and sat down on the couch in his office. Sephiroth stood and walked over to where his Masamune was delicately placed in a glass cabinet. He opened the cabinet and took his sword and walked over to (Name) with it. She took the blade into her hands carefully when he handed it to her. He went back to retrieve a cloth and some oil, and brought it back to (Name). 

"Clean Masamune for me." Sephiroth commanded as he walked back to his desk to do his paperwork. (Name) balanced Masamune on her knees and started cleaning the blade with the cloth. Sephiroth watched for a few moments before resuming with the paperwork. 

After about 20 minutes of cleaning and the blade not looking any cleaner than it did when she first started, (Name) decided to try and get her own pleasure out of being his slave. She cleared her throat as she picked up the Masamune so the point was near the roof and 'stroked' the blade sensually. 

Sephiroth looked up at (Name) and his writing stopped instantly and his eye twitched. She side glanced at him and winked as she darted her tongue out to the blades edge. She giggled and moved to the side of the lounge so she was leaning on the arm, she moved the blade between her legs and ground herself against the handle of the blade. And this time when she licked Masamune, she shut her eyes and sucked on it from time to time. She groaned when she did a specific motion with the blade that it rubbed her clit roughly through her pants.

"Ahh, Seph.." (Name) couldn't see Sephiroth's reaction but he was most likely about to get up and tear out her throat, but in the end, it'd be totally worth it. Her eyes shot open however when she heard his chair scrape across the floor loudly and his footsteps approaching her. She pointed the blade at Sephiroth in defence and he could already tell even if she tried to hurt him, she wouldn't, she cared for him way to much to even consider hurting him. And with that he just took Masamune out of her grasp and placed it back in its cabinet. 

(Name) raced towards the door and Sephiroth caught her and carried her back to the lounge and threw her onto it. He pounced on top of (Name) and growled, narrowing his cat-like eyes.

"Behave yourself (Name), Or I'll jam my blade, Masamune, down your throat." She smirked, much to Sephiroth's surprise.

"I'd much prefer to have this 'sword-" She moved her knee up into his groin gently and rubbed his arousal through his pants. "Jammed down my throat, honestly." Sephiroth groaned and pushed her knee back down. 

"And what makes you think you can take it?" Instead of getting an answer, (Name) moved onto the floor and moved Sephiroth so he was sitting normally. She then unzipped his pants and pulled both them and his underwear down. She stared at his cock, half hard, but still larger than what she had expected. She smirked and took his whole shaft into her mouth, and deep throated him. She looked up at Sephiroth as she started bobbing her head up and down. She pulled away to look at his cock, now fully hard. It was a generous size, nice and long, nice and thick. She took the whole thing back into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. 

(Name) mentally smirked as Sephiroth groaned slightly, his breaths becoming heavier. She could feel him approaching his climax and pulled her head away and he growled. "Bitch..." He murmured, she giggled and sat on his lap, grabbing a fist full of his hair and kissing him roughly. Sephiroth bit (Name)'s bottom lip, she granted access and gladly opened her mouth, his tongue slipping in and exploring her moist cavern. Sephiroth made easy work of (Name)'s uniform as he pulled it off exposing her black bra and matching panties.

"Why did you moan out my name when you were grinding Masamune?" He smirked as he pulled off his cloak throwing it onto the ground, he unhooks her bra and his lips immediately latched onto a nipple. 

"Because, I was imagining I was grinding against you, against your cock." (Name) moaned as he swirled his tongue around one nipple and pinched the other. 

"Oh, you want my cock that bad?" He chuckled as (Name) blushed and nodded. "Very well." Sephiroth slipped her panties off and lined himself up with her entrance. (Name)'s hands were quick to push at his chest, he raised a brow at her. "What's wrong?" She looks to the side and blushed. 

"Can you please be gentle with me, I don't want to be torn in half thank you." Sephiroth nodded and chuckled kissed her forehead. He slipped his head in and stopped when she hissed in pain. She moved down slightly on her own and placed her hand on his chest so he wouldn't move. After a few minutes, (Name) was fully seated on Sephiroth's cock. She leaned forward and removed her hands from his chest and instead wrapped her arms around his neck. "G-go." 

Sephiroth grunted as he moved in and out of (Name), she groaned in a mix of pain in pleasure, and as the speed increased, the pleasure increased. Sephiroth leaned forward and kissed (Name) fervently, wrapping his arms around her body. She kissed him back for a short while and pulled away for breath. She moaned as she was approaching the edge, Sephiroth sensed this and increased his speed. 

(Name) dug her nails into his back and moaned louder, burying her face into his neck and biting his skin. He moaned as she bit his neck, and once again, he increased his pace. At that point the pleasure was all too much as (Name) screamed Sephiroth's name in pure ecstasy. She tore her nails down his back and he hissed in pain but it only added to his pleasure as he climaxed, moaning quietly as he released his seed into her womb. 

Once (Name) regained her strength, she moved off Sephiroth's softening shaft, collapsing on the lounge beside him, panting heavily. Sephiroth cupped her cheek and kissed her gently, moving down to her neck and marking her skin with his love bites. (Name) blushed when she saw all of the hickeys and bite marks that she had left on Sephiroth's neck and chest. 

 

\---BONUS---

(Name) walked past Genesis, Angeal and Zack who had wide smiles on each of their faces. "Nice work (Name), I think everyone heard your screams. It was something like-" Genesis cleared his throat and started moaning like a bitch. "Ah! AHHH~ Sephiroth, SEPHIROTH~ AHHHH~" Genesis imitated a high pitched voice, Zack lost it at that point, he didn't know what was funnier, the actual thing or Genesis' impersonation.

(Name) pouted and and glared at Genesis. "You put me up to helping him."

"I thought it had something to do with you." Sephiroth approached all four of them, Genesis was the first to notice the hickeys and bite marks on his neck and what was exposed of his chest. Sephiroth smirked and pulled off his cloak and turned to reveal the red claw marks going down his back. (Name) blushed a deep shade of red after the 3 men laughed at her but they stopped abruptly when Sephiroth took hold of her jaw and kissed her in front of them. 

Sephiroth walked (Name) back to his office after flashing the guys a quick glare over his shoulder and smiling down at (Name) before she noticed.

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I cant write that well huh :/ oh well


End file.
